Starting Anew
by Soil
Summary: Abandoned
1. Prologue

Well, here's the first chapter, Prologue if you want to call it that, for my newest fanfic. It hasn't got a name as of yet, so if ye have any suggestions, please either put them in a review or PM them to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the story in Bleach, they belong, as far as i know, to Tite Kubo, and all glory to him for making this manga. This is for no reason produced as a mean for making money, as it sees only to the enjoyment of the readers.

Without more stalling, on with the story.

--

'Symbolizes thoughts'  
"Symbolizes speech"  
Italics symbolizes Zangetsu

--  
--

Damn, dying really sucks. Lying here surrounded by the destruction this battle has wrecked, I can't help but to feel a little sad.

"My family is so gonna kill me..."

This was once a great park where children used to play happily. It'll be a while until it's fixed, but children will probably play here again.

Too bad I won't see it.

Who'd thought it'd end like this? Not me, at least. Heck, I beat Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Aizen, I'm the friggin hero of the Winter War!

That's all it is. Words. Words don't change you. I'm still the same person i was before all this started.

With a few minor differences, like becoming a shinigami, evolving to a vaizard, beating a bucket-load of power crazy or illusionized madmen. Sometimes both.

Heck, I even managed to make some friends along the way.

Rukia, the one that first awakened my powers, the only girl I've ever fallen in love with. Deep, hard and painfully.

Ishida, I hate his guts, but he can hold his own, and is pretty smart. I can't even compare most of the times.

Chad, probably my best friend. Damn he's strong! A little too silent from time to time though, but no less dependable.

Tatsuki, my only childhood friend. I still remember how you beat me in karate, all those years back. Damn I sucked!

Orihime, now there's a strange girl! I don't understand how she can stomach that stuff she calls food. Seems like she had a pretty heavy crush on me, though she never did anything about it.

Well, they're not here anymore. By my side.

Tatsuki left, because of my attitude. Being called a hero went to my head, ya know? She's supposedly opened a Dojo of her own, in the neighbouring town.

Ishida finally accepted his fathers rule, and broke all contact with the shinigami. I heard he's working as an intern at his dads hospital now.

Orihime is dating Ishida, he finally managed to ask her out. To be loyal to him, she also broke contact with the shinigami. I hope that quincy takes good care of her. She's studying to be a kindergarten teacher.

Chad is in a band with a couple of other guys, and he's a killer on the bass. Never been to one of their live shows, but I have a few of their albums. That one's my fault, too. Pushed him away when Rukia left, "never talk to me again" I said to him. He's obeyed.

Rukia... After the war, the hollows settled down. She was no longer needed here in karakura, or so the general-commander of the gotei 13 believed. Byakuya has been keeping her in soul society, under his careful watch.

Shinji, of the Vaizards, got married to Hiyori last summer. Got a letter from Hachi a week ago, saying they're already expecting a son to be born in another 3 months. Hiyori must be a royal pain in the ass about now.

'Hey, Zangetsu, we did it, didn't we?'

_Yes, Ichigo. Your other self is nowhere to be found_.

'Great... at least he's gone. Thanks for following me this far, old man'

_I am your power. Without you, I don't exist and without me, you wouldn't survive._

After finishing off a large number of medium to high level hollows, my hollow decided it was a good opportunity to try and break out.

This is the result. He's gone, forever, and I'm...

Dying, from fighting my own shadow, the other side of the coin.

I can hear footsteps getting closer. I try to turn my head, but my body just won't obey me anymore. The distinct sound of wood hits my ear, and I manage a little smile.

"H..ey.. Ura..hara..-san. I guess...this is" cough cough "goodbye"

It seems he's saying something, but I'm too far gone to hear what.

As I start to feel my consciousness slipping, something touches my forehead, and it fills me with a gentle feeling. i guess he performed Kônso on me.

Not that I mind.

--

The hell butterfly lands on my outstretched finger. The message is relayed.

"Message to all captains of the Gotei 13: At 09.33.58 AM this morning, Kurosaki Ichigo, Honorary Substitute Shinigami, Hero from the Winter War, died. Ex-commander of the 12th Squad, Urahara Kisuke, unfortunately came too late, just in time to perform a Kônso for the deceased hero. All captains are hereby commanded to attend the special meeting, being held at 11.15 am, to discuss this unexpected event, and what to do with Substitute Kurosaki."

A smile lights up my face. So he's dead, eh?

The bells in my hair jingle as I rise from my chair and moves across the room, alerting my lieutenant of my intentions.

"Hey hey, Ken-chan! I'm coming too, wait for me!" my pink haired companion shouts, swiftly jumping onto my shoulder. "So, where we going, Ken-chan?"

I look at her, smiling.

"Seems like my favorite punch-bag has died, and is on his way here right now. I'm off to a meeting about it"

"Whaaat?! Ichi died? Yay! I haven't seen him for soooo loong! I missed him soooo much!"

Yachiru jumps down from my shoulders, and start doing what she calls her "happy-happy dance".

"Ichi's coming! Ichi's coming!" she suddenly stops, huge grin in her face. " You think he brought me any candy?"

--  
--

Hope it didn't get too depressing at the start. But hey, who can stay depressed when Kenpachi and Yachiru enters the stage? Not me, at least.

So, tell me what you think, have got a second chapter done already. Constructive criticism is much welcomed.

Well, since it's 5 minutes past 2 AM here in Sweden as I'm filling this rant, I'll post it and then sleep.

Cya! /Soil


	2. Chapter 1

Seems I confused a few people in the last chapter by swapping the PoV from Ichigo to Kenpachi without stating it, so I've hopefully adjusted it enough in this chapter. But dang! Got more popular than I thought. 4 reviews, 541 hits, 5 favs and 11 alerts (at the time I write this rant)... I seem to be doing something right, at least ;D

Oh, and as you can see it now has a name. Thanks to HushMore for giving me something to work with, as well as the ones who PM'd me. Since you sent a PM instead of posting it as a review, I guess you want to be unknown. You know who you are.

Thanks to the reviewers from last chapter: HushMore, Dominican Kitsune, Hail the Wolves and Bladestar123!

And now, The ever so important

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the story in Bleach, they belong, as far as I know, to Tite Kubo, and all glory to him for making this manga. This is for no reason produced as a mean for making money, as it sees only to the enjoyment of the readers.

--

'Symbolizes thoughts'  
"Symbolizes speech"  
_Italics symbolizes Zangetsu._

(Kisuke PoV)

"So, only one last thing to do before I get pardoned." I can't help it but be a little slumped. Sure, it was a part of my last mission as an exile from soul society, performing Kônso on Kurosaki Ichigo. But I didn't think it would be this soon.

Walking towards the Kurosaki general hospital, I can't come up with a good way of telling Kurosaki his son is dead. That's news a parent would never want to hear, right? And what about his sisters?

Getting closer, I see him standing there outside, leaning on the door. Tears are streaming down his face.

'No need to tell him that then'

"Hello, Kurosaki-san. I came by to tell you that, as much as I regret to be the one who had to do it, I performed Kônso on your son today. I have my orders, that as soon as this event has unfolded, at whatever time that may be, I am to retrieve the modified soul Kon, as well as the Substitute badge."

The family head just looks at me, no longer crying. He just nods and steps aside, giving me perission to enter his home. A part of him seems like it has died, and it just may have. Walking inside, I swiftly head for the stairs heading to the second floor.

I go into Kurosaki-kuns room. Kon, inside the body of his 19 year old owner, is huddled in a corner, crying his eyes out.

"So, he kicked the bucket, eh?" he asks me, and all I can do is nod.

"I am here to get you and the badge. We're heading to Soul Society: You, to be reborn as a real human, as a thanks for being helpful during past events. Me... Seems they're revoking mine, Yoruichis and Tessais banishments, allowing us to come back."

He realizes what this means. Reborn as a real human means losing you extraordinary powers, or at least sealing them, and losing his memories. He seems kinda happy about the idea.

Kon takes the badge and lays down on the bed. He quickly slam the badge onto his chest, causing his pill to pop out.

Picking both the pill and the badge up, I walk out of the room and down the stairs. Heading for the entrance, I suddenly remember something and I wonder why I never made the connection before. Exiting the house, I stop in front of Kurosaki again.

"It's done. But with all due respect, this does not need to be the end, Kurosaki-sama."

My words cause him to flinch, as if he was stung by something.

"For now, this has to be the end. If I go back there, I won't be allowed to set foot outside my palace for the longest time, and what will happen to my daughters then?" He shakes his head, and I kind of understand what he means. As King, he actually isn't allowed to be here. And if he doesn't go back...

"Did you ever get to tell Kurosaki-kun about you being the King of Soul Society, Ô-sama?" I ask. He shakes his head, and I sigh slightly. "You do know, now that he really is free from the mortal bonds, his powers as a part of the royal family will manifest at a rapid pace. Even more so due to his souls urgent need to fill the hole left when his hollow was defeated. Except for me, Captain-General Yamamoto**-**Genryūsai of the 1st division will sense this right away."

"I know, I know... I just hope he won't hate me for it." I can see his shoulders sag towards the ground a little. I glance at my watch.

"You will have to excuse me your excellency, but I need to get going. I have been called by the Captain-General for a long talk considering my placement in Soul Society now that I am no longer banished." I bow, and wait.

"Well, you better get going then. You are free to go, Urahara Kisuke-san. I will remember your friendly acts when I finally return." With that, I rise and turn to walk away, as the king heads inside his home.

Returning "home" to my now closed shop, I can see that everyone is already packed and ready for the travel. The Captain-General does not like to be kept waiting. I walk inside and lock the door, pulling down the shutter.

We walk into the living room, where Renji-fukutaicho is waiting. As soon as he see we are ready, he unlocks the gate to Soul Society. Walking through the gate, it feels like a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders.

I'm Home.

--

(Ichigos PoV)

My back hurts. A lot. Opening my eyes I see the sky. I'm outside, lying on the ground, and I don't know why. I sit up and stretch my arms to the sky, and feeling something go pop in my back, the pain goes away. I look around, noticing my Zanpakuto lying next to me.

Thats strange, I'm still in my regular clothes. Never done that combination before, black jeans, black short sleeved button up shirt with red design, and my sword. I grasp the hilt of Zangetsu.

'Aibo, what's going on?'

_You don't remember, Aibo? You fought Hollow. This is the result_.

A flash of recollection thunders through my head. Oh yeah. I died.

"Dang, who would've thought that?" I say, before succumbing to a fit of laughter.

People dressed in yukatas walk past me, looking at me like I'm a lunatic or something. Maybe I am. As my laughing fit calms down I start to slightly recognize where I am.

Getting up from the ground I look around even more.Yep, I'm in Soul Society. And if memory serves me right, just by Jidanbos gate. Might as well go say hi, Since I've got nothing better to do. Walking closer to the edge that divides Rukongai from Sereitei. Beore i get close enough to trigger the wall falling, I stop and sit down. Soon enough, the voice of Jidanbo can be heard.

"Hooh! If it isn't Ichigo! Never could I mistake that hair so like colored rock candy!" He appears from thin air, and walks towards me. i rise and go to meet him. "What can I do for you today, then?"

"Hi to you too, big guy! Actually, there wasn't anything special. Just wanted to say hi, since I'll be stuck here in soul society for who knows how long. Ya see, I'm dead."

At that, Jidanbo looks torn between happy and sad, probably sad because I'm dead, but happy because I'll be here all the time. A few shinigami walks past, and Jidanbo hollers a name I don't recognize. A much smaller shinigami girl rushes over, and Jidanbo tells her something in a hushed voice. She quickly glances towards me, and then rushes off.

"What's going on, Big guy? That your girlfriend or something?" He begins to blush,and takes a deep breath, but another familiar voice is heard behind him.

"So you have arrived, Kurosaki-kun" It's Unohana Retsu, Captain of the 4th squad, that steps out from behind him.

"Godday to you, Unohana-taicho" I say, bowing slightly. Better not get on anyones bad side for a while, since I've got nowhere else to go.

Unohana nods at me with a smile and then turns to Jidanbo as I straighten up.

"Thank you for contacting me so quickly, Jidanbo-san. I'll make sure your food portion is larger for tonight. I'll give Kurosaki back to you soon, but I have to borrow him now." with that she waves for me to follow. I smile at my big friend, and then follows captain Unohana to the 4th squad area.

"I need to do a physical on you to make sure that there are nothing abnormal with you. This is the first case we have had, performing Kônso on a pre-mortis shinigami." She leads me into a sickroom, and swiftly removes my shirt. Her hands start glowing, and she moves them across my torso. Her hands are really smooth and it feels good with her touching, even though it's only a physical exam.

By counting prime numbers backwards I somehow manage to keep my arousal from showing.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, except the lack of you former other half, but that matter has already been discussed with the new 12th squad Captain, Urahara Kisuke." At that name, i come back to reality, and start buttoning my shirt again.

"Urahara-san? Is he here?" she looks at me pointedly. "Forgive me, Unohana-taicho. Is it true that Urahara-_taicho_ is here, and captain of 12th?"

"Yep! Thats right Kurosaki-kun!" Oh god, don't tell me he's here right now. As if to mess with my brain even more, he's still wearing his green and white striped hat, and he still has his clogs donned on his feet. Instead of the grey pajama and green overcoat he's wearing a shinigami uniform with a captains coat.

Urahara pretty much latched onto me and forced me to come with him to drink. On the way Renji, Ikkaku, Kyôraku-taicho and Ukitake-taicho join in, all of them except Ukitake drunk to some degree.

Ignoring the fact that I'm still a minor in the human world, they force drink after drink down my throat. I feel my body heating up.

"Thish feelsh sho gooood..." I manage to slur, seeing blackness encroach on my field of vision, and the control of my body slipping.

--

(General PoV)

All over Soul Society, people suddenly fall to their knees from the intense high quality energy emanating from somewhere. It's gone in a matter of seconds, but they still feel the lingering effects of it. Commander-General Yamamoto wastes no time in sending a message to the 12th squad, requesting they find the source as quickly as possible. Has the King finally returned after been missing for almost 200 years?

the only ones unaffected by it all are 11th squad captain Zaraki Kenpachi, and his Luitenant Kusajishi Yachiru.

"Hey, Ken-chan! Did you feel that? It's Ichi! You think he have any candy for me?" Yachiru exclaims, jumping around happily. Kenpachis smile could scare a stone to death at this time, as he trembles in ecstasy at the thought of crossing blades with that power.

--

Well, here's chapter 2, got a nice piece of chapter 3 done already and will probably work more on it tomorrow, damn tired right now. turned out to be quite a long chapter, or what do you think? Tried keeping kenpachi and yachiru out this time, but hey, they just decided to come in themselves. Anyways. Hope ya like it.

Reviews are always nice, but not a must.

should be a new chapter up in a few days. See ya then! :D

/Soil


	3. AN: Abandoned

Sorry everyone, not a new chapter. Just a notice that I'm abandoning this and my other story.

Since last time I updated, I have moved twice, been diagnosed with cancer and finished treatment for it, been hired to work at a storage facility and lost a family member, so my plate is quite full, and what time I do have I usually spend with my girlfriend, or working on my campaign for the World of Darkness role playing game. I barely read any fanfiction nowadays even... The urge and will to write fanfiction just seems to have... gone away.

Anyway, if you are interested in adopting any of my stories, go ahead. send me a PM with the name and I'll link it.


End file.
